


Hinata's Confession

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: It's Hinata's turn, now. Even if he has to be forced into it.Takes place after 'Love vs Like'.





	Hinata's Confession

"C'mon, Shouyou!" Noya said, shoving at the ginger's shoulder. "I confessed to Ryuu, so now you have to confess to Kageyama!"

"I remember saying that I would confess," Hinata said. "I don't remember saying when."

Noya huffed, crossing his arms with an angry pout on his face. He turned to his boyfriend (BOYFRIEND! Holy shit what even), who'd tagged along when Noya asked to talk to Hinata again. "Ryuu," he said, "got any suggestions for Shouyou?"

Tanaka hummed, putting a hand to his chin. "If he rejects you at first, try again in a year," he eventually declared.

Hinata and Noya stared blankly at Tanaka. Eventually, Noya turned to Hinata. "He's technically not wrong. It worked for me."

"Noya-san, it's still not very helpful..."

"Right, right..." Noya nodded in understanding. Tanaka pouted, but he didn't argue - especially not when Noya turned and leaned up to press a soft kiss to his cheek.

"You guys are the worst," Hinata whined. "Who else is dating? Who else can I ask advice from?"

"I think Suga-san and Daichi-san are dating," Tanaka said. "You could ask them."

"No advice! Just do it, Shouyou!" Noya said, grabbing Hinata by his shoulders. "Go right up to Kageyama, look him in the eye, and say that you like him!"

"But-!"

"Do it!" Noya's eyes narrowed. "Or I'll do it FOR you!" Hinata's eyes widened.

"Dude, he totally will," Tanaka warned. "You'd better do it, Hinata."

Hinata looked at Tanaka, then at Noya. Then, he gave a weak sigh. "Fine," he mumbled. "I'll tell him at practice tomorrow."

"Morning practice," Noya said firmly.

"...Fine."

"Great!" Noya chirped. "Good luck, Shouyou!" Then he grabbed Tanaka's hand, and all but dragged him away from Hinata, as if worried that the other boy would take it back if they stayed for too long.

"Bye, Hinata!" Tanaka shouted over his shoulder. "Good luck!"

Hinata sighed shakily, rubbing his neck. "Right... Good luck..." he whispered. He looked off in the direction of the gym, then turned, going to get his bike so he could go home.

* * *

The next day, Hinata was somewhat later than usual getting to morning practice. He wasn't technically late at all, but he usually got there much earlier and he gained an odd look from Kageyama when he arrived.

"Where were you?" he asked. "You're usually here at the same time as me, and we race to the door."

Hinata swallowed thickly, and averted his gaze. "I overslept," he lied. "Sorry to disappoint."

"I wasn't disappointed, I was worried."

Both of them froze as what Kageyama just said processed in their minds. Slowly, Hinata lifted his head, staring at him with widened eyes.

"You were worried?" he asked, voice soft and hesitant. He didn't know whether to believe it or not.

Kageyama scoffed, not looking even in the vicinity of Hinata. "Of course I was. You get here every day at the same time, and then suddenly you don't? Anyone would get worried. It doesn't mean anything."

"It means you care about me," Hinata said, a grin forming on his lips. Kageyama scoffed.

"So what if I do?"

Hinata swallowed thickly, heart fluttering in his chest.

"Kageyama," he whispered, "I like you."

Kageyama's head whipped around to stare at Hinata in shock.

"I like you a lot, Kageyama," Hinata said again, at a more audible tone. He held himself as tall as he could manage, tilting his head so that their eyes met evenly.

He didn't betray the fast pace of his heart for a single second.

Eventually, Kageyama scoffed, averting his gaze once more. "I like you too, dumbass."

Hinata felt a grin spreading over his lips.

"Guess what, Kageyama?"

"What?"

"I beat you," he said teasingly. "I told you I liked you first!"

"Wha-?!" Kageyama spun his head around, gawking at Hinata with a shocked gaze. "You... You dumbass! If anything, I won, because I've liked you longer!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"I refuse to believe that!" Hinata said firmly, crossing his arms with an indignant pout on his face.

...And that was how the third years found them when they arrived, arguing over who had liked who for longer.

And you know what? Hinata decided that he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
